one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole MacGrath vs Galen Marek
Cole MacGrath vs Galen Marek is ZackAttackX's ninth One Minute Melee. Description InFAMOUS vs Star Wars! It's hard to stay on the path of light. Just ask these two. Well, you can ask the one who walks away from this fight! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: New Marais - inFAMOUS. Deep in the city, the Rogue Shadow touched down. Galen Marek had a job to do. "I have to warn you, this foe is unlike any you have faced before" Juno said through the comlink. "I can handle it." Galen Marek was very confident about the situation. Darth Vader had sent him on this mission because he knew he had what it took. "Very well. Good luck then. Captain Eclipse out." Galen searched the city and found his target on the roof of a casino. He ignited his lightsaber. "Enemy of Darth Vader, I'm here to take you out." Galen said calmly. Cole looked back at Galen. He had no idea who this "Darth Vader" was. "I don't think so, pal. Why don't you turn around and leave before you get hurt?" Galen smirked. "No can do. Vader wants you dead and dead is what you will be." Cole shrugged and prepared to fight. He tried to warn him... MAKE EVERY SECOND COUNT! FIGHT! Galen attacked first with his Force Lightning. Much to the Apprentice's surprise, his opponent didn't even flinch. He broke off his force lightning and swung for Cole with his lightsaber. Cole evaded and fired a Bolt Stream at his attacker. Galen blocked all the shots and charged at Cole again, who used his Kinetic Pulse to lift Galen into the air. Starkiller fired a Force Push, knocking Cole off balance, causing him to lose his grip. Starkiller used this time to grab a nearby crate with the Force and sent it towards his target. Cole was caught head on and was crushed between the crate and the wall. Galen fired more electricity onto his foe. Again, Cole didn't flinch. Instead, he kicked the crate towards Galen with great strength. The Apprentice jumped out the way, but was caught in the grasp of MacGrath's Lightning Hook. Cole pulled Starkiller towards him and attacked with his Ionic Storm. Galen was caught full on and was sent flying back. Starkiller picked himself up, skin stinging. He looked for his opponent but he could not find him. He kept his cool though and tried to detect Cole's movements. Cole appeared behind him and went for another Ionic Storm. This time, though, Galen pulled the Force within himself, springing it out in a Force Repulse. Cole was knocked back, but slowed down his descent with his Static Thrusters. Frustrated, Galen threw his lightsaber at MacGrath... who dodged out of the way, leaving the Apprentice completely defenceless. Cole fired a barrage of Magnum Bolts at Marek, who was pushed back by the force of the attack until he was propped up against a building. "This is over!" Cole declared, lifting Galen into the air with his Kinetic Pulse. But before he could launch his final attack, he was interrupted by an immense amount of pain emitting from his back. The lightsaber! Marek was released from his grip and removed his weapon from MacGrath before decapitating him with one swift strike. K.O! Burned, battered and broken, Galen Marek put his weapon back into his hilt. "Juno, I'm done here." Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... GALEN MAREK! Category:Male-only battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX